Short lived
by YuumaChii
Summary: This is a Yuri (GirlXGirl) short story, basically about the day after Rima sleeps over at Amu's house. It does have some sexual references so if you are of a younger age I don't recommend reading this, I might add on to the story at some point depending on the feedback I get. Yuuma
1. Chapter 1

Hello, before I begin there might be a few Issues with the grammar use, I did try my best to proof read it! I promise I will get better. also there is some sexual references so if you are of a younger audience I recommend not to read this , It is also a YURI story, so if that is not your thing please don't read. I hope you enjoy let me know what you thought of it!

~Yuuma

Rima X Amu

* * *

Rima's eyes gently fluttered open that morning as she had been awoken by a warm tickling sensation on her nose, to her surprise Amu lay there just inches away from her own face. Rima, startled, jumped back a little bit. Then began recalling that Amu had invited Rima for a sleepover the other day, and though it was discouraged by Rima's parents, she had secretly visited to escape her home life, even if it was just for one night. As she sat up and stared into the distance thinking of how she could return after this, Amu had began to wake up, she opened her eyes and then shut them tight wrinkling her nose a bit as she stretched her limbs in different directions Then proceeding to blink a couple times after. Rima hadn't noticed this, as she was thinking of having to return, Rima dreaded the arguing and the heavy atmosphere all she wanted was a normal household like everyone else. Amu noticing that Rima was spaced out, began waving her hand in front of the caramel haired girl's face, and as she snapped back to reality Amu asked her "Is everything okay, or are you just tired?" smiling. Rima feeling flustered, answered Amu with a slightly slurred "Yes, just tired." and then plastered on a fake smile. Amu of course, was not convinced by this, she knew something was wrong, but didn't bring it up as it might offend her friend.

Amu's mother called up the stairs, prompting the girls to rise and get ready for the day. This was a easy task as Amu's room was very large so the girls really only had to face opposite ways in order to get dressed. Rima, having a sort of 'crush' on Amu couldn't help but to sneak a quick peek. As she gazed back she saw the bear back of her pink haired friend, she though to herself about how it was carved and shaped so nicely and covered with a sort of tanned skin. Not extremely tanned but just a bit darker then Rima's. She also took note of Amu's pink striped undergarments and B34 sized bra. Though much bigger then her own Rima still managed to fill her mind with the words 'small'. The blond, realizing what she was doing quickly turned away and threw on her blue baby doll dress as fast as she could. She then began scolding herself for thinking in such a way, it was not very lady-like. Amu then carefully slipped on her pink and black striped sleved shirt and blue jeans.

After the awkward dressing, Amu lead the way downstairs to the dining room, and on the round table lay two plates with a nice warm breakfast consisting of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and two pieces of buttered toast. Rima couldn't remember the last time she had gotten to enjoy a home cooked meal. Her mouth watered at the smell and sight of what turned out to be the most delicious breakfast in a long time. Amu, noticing that Rima had a small amount of bacon stuck to her porcelain looking cheek, decided to reach over the table, wipe off her friend using her finger and then eat it. Rima seeing this, blushed a little, she didn't expect Amu to even get close to her considering how she used to treat her. She knew all to well that scars on the heart take a long time to heal. The two girls finished their breakfast while discussing T.V. shows, what they would do if they had the chance to make a television show, and what it would be about. Both young women enjoyed the conversation. Then Amu's mother cut into their conversation stating "Both of you should take a trip down town, I would be more then happy to give you some money to go shopping for something of your choice!". They all agreed that it sounded like a splendid idea and that they should head out as soon as possible. Amu then went up stairs to grab her bag and wallet while Rima slipped on her frilly creeper shoes. The pink haired girl then proceeded to the door and slipped on her black converse, then they both happily walked out the door remembering to close it on the way out. They began to walk to the train station and then boarded a train.

The train was very busy, sweat from the passengers was basically a component in the air. This caused Amu and Rima to be squished up against each other and look in opposite directions while taking note of how each others bodies felt up against themselves. Amu noticed that Rima was actually a lot shorter than she had remembered, even with creepers she only came up to just below Amu's chin. The punky dressed girl also noticed that Rima was very skinny, but also still squishy as her abdomen was pressed up against Amu's. On the other hand Rima was very embarrassed as she had Amu's small chest near her face, when the train turned she nearly fell into them, but had figured out how to hold herself just so that she wouldn't go too far forward. When the girls arrived at their destination the practically fell out of the train as the doors opened, then they proceeded to the exit and to the fashion plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

As Both friends set foot on the platform, after exiting the train, they were greeted by a sudden whoosh of cold air. It felt fresher then the air in the train but still very dirty and musty. Rima had a little troubled breathing because of this, but she managed to keep up with Amu.

As the girls made their way past the homeless citizens and stained brick walls, they finally reached the door that would lead them to their intended destination. The wind that blew at them as the automatic doors slid open was very cold. It nipped at their skin, everyone could tell fall was nearing its ending.

They walked briskly through the park that lead to the mall, brown and orange colored leaves crunching under the weight of their shoes. Amu loved the sound of crumbling leaves, it reminded her of younger days.

"It really is a nice day, well, I mean despite the temperature." Amu spoke to fill the silence that had followed day so far.

"Yes, it really is." Rima replied with a slight breathiness caused by the cold. Amu then decided to link arms with her blond friend and snuggle a bit closer, in an attempt to keep Her and Rima warm. Of course they were nearing the mall which would be somewhat of more substantial heat, Amu just liked it better this way. She loved Rima's slender arms and soft hair that was gently brushing against the lowest part of her face.

The glass doors slid open to reveal a warm and colorful interior. Amu immediately deeply took a breath and then exhaled with a quiet "ahh..." as she began to feel the warmth return to her legs and nose, she could just barely hear Rima do the same.

After they had walk a little further in Amu questioned "Where do you think we should go to now? Were there any shops in particular that you wanted to look at?"

Rima took this as an opportunity to try to 'seduce', if you will, Amu and move from linking arms to maybe a warm embrace.

"We should look at that store..." She said quietly in her high voice, pointing to a very frilly and most certainly girly shop.

The shop had *Lolita and doll like dresses in the window. It looked a soft pink on the inside, but as the girls got closer Amu thought it looked more Mauve.

The shop was filled with mostly taller young women or really young children. This was a bit embarrassing as the two of them were slightly out of place, a lot of the girls from Seiyo Academy preferred more punkish clothing, but that was mostly because they wanted to be like Amu. This was nice, though Rima was very jealous of all the attention Amu got from others. She wanted to be the only one that Amu would ever keep her eyes on, she wanted to receive more attention from Amu then anyone.

This obviously caused a friction between Rima and the other girls. She had always had many boys surrounding her, but not girls. Which was quite unfortunate for Rima, as she was interested in girls. More specifically, Amu.

Soon They had found a couple of dresses and went to the change rooms to try them on. There was only two stalls one of them occupied so the girls had a rock paper scissors battle. Rima winning, she entered the small area closing the silk curtain behind her.

A few minutes later she stepped out in a White dress, going down to her knees and having lace around every edge. It also had a hoop shaped neck and a corset looking waist.

"I need help with the zipper..." Rima stated, causing Amu to go around to her back and zip it up. As Amu's fingers gently touched Rima's pale back the blond jumped a little. This caused the pink haired girl to giggle a little.

Rima really did look stunning in that dress. It was so elegant and graceful. It suited her quite nicely, Amu's cheeks began to get hot with the thought of her small friend asking for some help every morning.

'Can you help me Amu-Onee San*?' the girl fantasized those words, scenario's racing through her mind.

"AMU!" Rima was standing in front of her friend, hands on her hips, lips slightly pouted.

"GAH!" Amu jumped backwards, not realizing that time still kept going even when she thought.

She was very ashamed, "I'm sorry, what is wrong?"

"How do I look?" Rima asked the question with such innocence that it caused Amu to swear she had saw stars and bubbles appear around the loli* like character. Amu stood amazed for a few seconds and then answered.

"You look lovely, it's so cute on you!"

This made Rima blush, she loved to be complemented, especially by her secret love.

"T-Thank you..." replied barely audible.

She turned and quickly scurried into the changing area. As she changed in to the next outfit she wondered if Amu would be interested in her, or a girl for that matter. Amu was envied by a lot of people, she had the whole school practically to pick from. She quickly stopped think about this as it hurt her heart to think about such a matter.

After Rima had finished trying on her many pieces of clothing she swapped out with Amu, and waited patiently for her friend to change.

Just a few minutes Amu emerged in a tan jumper, having pumpkin shaped shorts and overalls on the back. She turned a couple times to look in at the outfit in the mirror on the side of the door.

Rima froze for a couple seconds taking in the few of her taller companion, it wasn't a ridiculous look for Amu, in fact she didn't look half bad. "Cute..." Rima muttered to herself.

"What?" Amu asked, as she couldn't her the previous statement.

"Nothing...I think it looks...very nice on you." Rima responded, face slowly going tomato mode.

She hated how easily she had been taken with Amu, and how she had seemed to barley sway Amu, even when trying to be as cute as possible.

Amu was very worried about this outfit as it wasn't something she would usually wear, in fact this store wasn't really her style. Her opinion quickly changed as she heard Rima's opinion. She thought that Rima had definitely looked much cuter than her in these clothes, but maybe she could pull it off herself.

She considered the idea for a couple minutes before returning to the changing room and putting her clothes back on.

Both girls walked up to the counter and paid for the things that they wanted to get and left the store.

They continued to browse the mall for a bit longer before deciding to head back, and then boarded a train back to Amu's community.

The train was not much quieter from when they had boarded last, and was if not, more crowded. Rima and Amu being once again squished up against each, continued to notice how nice each other's bodies felt.

Not much later the girls arrived at the correct train station, hurried out, and walked towards the Hinamori residence. Rima began to realize that they would have to part ways as she had only been invited over for one night. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay by her friend's side. To be forever loved by this kind soul.

As they approached the home, Rima turned Amu's face and pulled it down just inches from her own. Amu could feel Rima's light and fast breaths against her lips, both girls wanted to vanquish the space between each other's faces, but neither moved. Finally Rima broke the silence stating

"Thank you, I had a wonderful day...goodnight, I guess..." as she then pulled away from her friends face.

"Yeah. N-No problem...you too." Amu stuttered a little from the disappointment.

Then the two went their separate ways, Amu entering her house, and Rima headed to her own, dreading the moments in which she would return, shopping bag in hand, and without an excuse for sneaking out.

* * *

* Loli: a smaller girl with a young face, usually looking very innocent and cute.

*Onee: Is a word younger siblings use to refer to there older Sister.

*San: Is a Japanese honorific referring to someone you deeply respect and is sometimes older than you.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter it didn't take too long surprisingly, so if there is mistakes in my grammar I'm very sorry, I do these late at night because I seem to become more inspired around midnight. I hope you can give me some feed back, I would love to hear your criticism of my work, as it would help me to improve.

I look forward to writing more, there might be a slight love scene next time so if you would add this to your watch list that would be great! Be sure to check out the actual anime as it is pretty goo for the most part.

thank you again.

~Yuuma


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I really sorry that I took awhile with this one, I wasn't inspired for a really long time and had a lot of things to deal with. Hopefully you can forgive me for the cliffhanger at the end and I would really love if you would send your reviews to me. I am glad that you guys have stuck with me this far. I would love to hear if you have any ideas for what I should do with the story, or what I should elaborate on. Thank you to everyone who has commented so far and thank you to everyone for giving this story a try.

-YuumaChii

* * *

The air was really cold and lonely on Rima's walk home, even if they didn't talk much she really missed having her friend there. Amu had a way of brightening up the mood, she was special like that. That is probably why everyone liked her so much. The boys may like Rima more, but everyone liked Amu, even her 'rivals' enjoyed her company.

The blond couldn't help but to think about how inferior she was to Amu, and how she had nothing to offer her if they dated. She realized that she would never be able to introduce Amu to her family without causing an internal feud. That she had nothing but her being to give to the pink haired girl. She couldn't give the sort of relationship that Tadase or Ikuto could give her. Nothing.

The wind bit at Rima's cheeks causing her to add tears to her already wet face. The tears didn't stop for awhile, to the point where she could no longer see in front of her, so she took a seat on a nearby bench to collect herself.

The bench was cold, unforgiving. Had nothing to offer besides its being, Rima thought.

It started to snow a bit, Rima knew she had to get home quick or she would surely freeze. She wasn't exactly dressed for a cold night. She tried to lift herself from the bench but she was crying so much she didn't have a lot of strength. She managed though, and started to calm herself down more when she started moving forward.

She immediately regretted crying as her face became even colder. It motivated her to move faster though.

Soon enough her house came into view, the light were on in the kitchen from what she could see, meaning her father was probably up getting a snack. As she drew closer the anxiety grew worse, she had no idea what to expect, well...that was half truthful. She knew that they would be upset with her, she just didn't know what they would do to her.

Rima's slowly approached the front door and tried the doorknob...locked. Dammit. She would have to knock, the thought of announcing her presence made her want to tear up again, but she held out, surprising herself. She knocked on the door, softly at first, but after thirty seconds she knocked again, louder.

It must have been heard because she could hear shuffling from inside and grumbling. She heard the door lock click and the door swing open. The rush of warm air hit Rima's face, she could feel her cheeks again.

"So you decided to show up?" Her father asked in an irritated, and yet somehow worried tone.

He was in some jeans and a looser long sleeved shirt.

Rima, too afraid to say something stupid just nodded her head with a sense of urgency. She didn't want to fight about this, not now at least. All she wanted was to lie down in her bed and sleep away the memories of today.

Her dad shook his head, not because he was angry, but because she showed up now. Without warning, no a text or call. He had been worried sick, his wife as well. He knew that they had done terrible things to her in the past, but he never expected her to run away.

Rima stood there waiting, for something, a sign, a word, but the house was enveloped in silence. Until her father spoke with a raspy voice, almost on the verge of tears.

"You can go to sleep, we can talk about this another time..."

Then he turned and walked towards his own bedroom. Rima could see him look back for a second before disappearing into the darkness of his room.

She turned as she walked into her home and locked the door behind her and proceeded to remove her shoes and head towards her room. As she entered she turned on the light and closed the door behind her and move towards her bed, feet barely leaving the floor. She set the bag down on the floor and fell onto her bed, sobbing quietly. She realised how much trouble she caused, how mean and horrible she was to everyone.

She then turned off the lights and cried herself to sleep. A restless and truly awful sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by the hum of the coffee machine in the kitchen. Someone must be awake.

Rima rose from her spot and got out a change of clothes and a hair brush and headed towards the washroom. She silently walked through the kitchen avoiding the conversation she would eventually have to have with her parents.

The door knob to the washroom was cold as Rima gripped it and turned it. She then entered quietly closing the door behind her. She then stripped off her clothes from the other night and turned the shower handle. The water was warm as it hit her bare form, not that she ever felt protected. She like the heat the hot water gave off, it made her feel clean and forget the garbage of the other day. It was almost as if it cleaned her entire being. Body, soul, and all.

The shower of course couldn't last forever she would waste the hot water that way. So she turned it off as lowered herself slowly into the tub. This water was nice too, but it didn't feel as refreshing as the shower.

After she was done cleaning up she got dressed in a long sweater and black leggings, and brushed her wet her out. It was hard to brush it as it was very long, it was especially tangled because of her restless night. After her hair was finally brushed out she grabbed her tooth brush and began scrubbing her teeth, she wanted to make she this took as much time as possible.

A couple minutes later she realized that this was not going to fix itself and that she would have to talk to them sooner or later. So she opened the door and proceeded to the kitchen where her mother and father stood drinking coffee and making food, she would finally tell them everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

I have realized that I have not put any reference to the fact the characters in this story do have Chara's anywhere. So I apologize for that, and since it is very late in the story I thought it would be too weird to suddenly throw them in the mix. So I think I'm going to the chara's out of this, Sorry! Please don't be upset with me. On that note I hope that you really like this chapter and continue to read, I would like to personally thank

Animecouples33

Animegirl721

Golden-Garden

Thank you so much, and Animecouples33 sent me maybe the cutest reply in private messaging history. So thank you Animecouples33 for making me smile, and thank you of course to everyone who has read this far, thank you so much all of you.

* * *

Rima could swear her heart was going to jump out of her chest at any moment as she drew closer to the kitchen. She had no idea what she would say to her parents, who were no doubt disappointed in her, but she had faith that if they loved her enough they would forgive her.

"H-Hello...I just want to say that I'm...s-sorry..." Her voice cracked a little as her throat burned and her eyes watered.

Even if she now had confidence, she was still very nervous, and ashamed.

Her parents looked over in her direction and stared at her, not with anger, or annoyance, but with compassion and love. This sort of took Rima by surprise, as she never pictured that this would be the day that they would look at her with the same love that they once showed her. In these circumstances she thought it nearly impossible, her eyes watered to the point that if she blinked tears would fall.

"We know, and, we too are also sorry for what we put you through...its sad that it took us this long to realize it as well." Her mother spoke with a monotone and yet comforting voice. The voice that Rima had always wanted to hear deep down.

Those words was what set everything off. The small girl felt her left foot separate from the floor and the other push her forward. She couldn't think straight for a moment as time seemed to move slower than usual, and soon, she was embracing her parents in a teary and most certainly emotional way.

For a few minutes the tears wouldn't stop, she just kept crying and clinging, feeling very protected in her mother and fathers arms. She had been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember, she had wanted to make them laugh, but this was better. They were actually loving, and accepting of her. The joy was so great Rima thought that she would surely shatter into a million pieces.

After her tearful embrace she pulled away and looked up at the two of them. Her face was then pulled upward slightly and her mother lowered her head down the rest of the way just enough for their noses to touch.

"We love you, and would never want you to be hurt. Will you forgive us?" Her mother spoke in a kind tone.

Rima jumped slightly and then answered with in a shaking voice "Of course!" and then pulled both parents back into her embrace.

This was it, this was where things got better, where things would start to fit. She had finally moved upward towards the goal, and though she knew that there would be a lot of challenges still awaiting her, she was still just as happy because the biggest problem in her life, was now solved. She could come home to her family and they could eat together, live together, exist in peace.

Soon after Rima decided to come clean about many things, about how school was for her, how she was very popular with the boys but not so much with the girls. About how she had been accepted into a group of 'elite' students, and about her difficulties with love. How the person she loved had other people who could offer her much more. She of course couldn't come clean about being a lesbian so her parents advice was a little different than her situation, but that was okay. She knew that they were supportive, and that they actually cared. Rima managed to go to sleep peacefully that night knowing how much she was loved, and what she should do. She loved all of it.

The next morning she awoke happy. She nearly jumped out of bed! The wooden floor was warm under her feet as the contacted the ground, and she walked over to her dresser to get her uniform. She couldn't remember the last time she was this ecstatic to go to school. She really wanted to just tell Amu everything, to get it off her chest, to just let her know. Even if Amu wanted to stay friends that would be fine, sure she would be upset, but she loved being beside her, and would continue to do so.

After enjoying a small, but filling breakfast Rima left for school. She enjoyed the walk there, though it was somewhat chilly she liked the calm atmosphere of the morning. It was very nice, the sidewalk slowly got more crowded as she got closer to school grounds, but that was to be expected. She could see Amu walking through the school gates with...someone she couldn't quite make out yet. She didn't care though, she was going to tell her.

Rima eventually caught up with Amu after jogging, which she hated, physical activity wasn't really her thing.

"Good morning." Rima chirped with a small smile spreading on her face.

"Y-yes, it , isn't it?" Amu was caught off guard, usually Rima was really standoff-ish, what had happened exactly?

Rima nodded with much enthusiasm. The blond thought her heart would explode if she said anything more! She followed Amu, and who she eventually found out who was Tadase. (walking beside Amu as mentioned earlier).

They all made it to class eventually, as Amu was stopped by a few girls asking her questions about fashion as such. For some reason it didn't bother Rima as much today as it did usually, she was content with it actually. Rima Mashiro, the girl who was greatly disliked by women,would confess her love to one of the best liked girls in the entirety of the school! Just knowing that was enough for the blond.

After a long, and truly terribly boring line up of classes, it was lunch, and Rima could finally talk to Amu. Though, she couldn't see the pink haired girl. That was odd, she usually stood out pretty well. Rima jogged through the hallways and around the outside of the building until she could just see her.

Amu was standing in front of tadase and they seemed to be talking about something important as there was no laughter, and tadase's expression was solemn, and melancholy in a way. They stood silent for a moment and then they slowly leaned together, and their lips contacted with each others.

Silence. That was all Rima could hear, the wind and the rustling leaves went still almost. Then Her heart sank, as if it had been detached from everything else, she could feel it beat everywhere, she was pretty sure her body was shaking. Her throat hurt and her eyes stung and her mind, in shambles. Of all the days that this could have happened, that Amu and Tadase could have kissed it had to be today, the day the Rima was sure, 100% positive she was going to tell Amu. The small girls face went red in anger and hurt, her eyes resembling a doll's, very metallic, and her body shook. Not intensely, but enough that someone could surely notices.

What would she do now? Her love, the person she was going to confess to, was now stolen from her, right in front of her eyes. The worst part was, she could do nothing, say nothing, just watch and feel all her happiness and courage shatter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Greetings,_ _So I realize that my chapters are super short and should probably be longer, I'm sorry if this has been an issue, I really do write this for your entertainment so I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I also want to take this opportunity to apologize for not writing this sooner, I know how hard it can be to wait for something and I definitely do NOT want to make all of you suffer. I am so thankful to my followers, both as an author and the for the story itself, I am also thankful for all of you that have commented so far (I will list you at the end and express more of my gratitude to you), I really enjoy reading your comments! If it isn't too much to ask I would really enjoy some constructive criticism of this story, I want to know if you are all genuinely interested and want more, I would also like to hear what I could improve on. Thank you everyone._ _~Yuuma Chii_

* * *

The leaves blew past Rima's glassy eyes, a tear streaming down her expressionless face. Her lips quivered slightly and water began to cloud her vision, the blur of colors, uncomforting. She could no longer feel where her body was, she felt like she was falling down a pit with no end.

Finally she began to connect the dots and began to cry, not out of hate, or jealousy, but out of regret, and shame. What would she do without her everything, her way of life, her...religion?

It was lost, and it was no use trying to gather the pieces of her shattered heart that she imagined were lying underneath her.

Perhaps she was being melodramatic... but what else was she supposed to do in the moments where someone had taken one of the most important people to her away? The answer was clear.

Nothing.

All she could do was watch and to be honest she would rather not.

So she left. Slowly turning and feeling her heart grow heavier with every step, but she continued back to the classroom, making sure to get rid of any signs that she had ever been crying.

Amu took a step back from the kissed she had just shared with the blonde haired boy, she could've sworn that she had saw a figure out of the corner of her eye.

'Maybe I'm working too hard...' She thought to herself

This kiss, though not under romantic circumstances, had hopefully been of some help to Tasade.

He had previously asked Amu if she would help him become a better kisser. He had said in such a cute way she couldn't say no, and though it was embarrassing, she was happy that she could help.

She couldn't help but wonder who Tadase was trying to impress, though she had a few guesses.

They soon bid each other adieu, and parted ways as Amu still had to eat her lunch and it was nearly time for another homeroom class.

She quickly ran to the classroom and hurriedly devoured her lunch, just in time too as class began to start!

Rima didn't speak to Amu for the rest of the afternoon; she had nothing to say anymore. It was clear that there was no use in speaking; it's not as if it would suddenly change anything. She almost wanted to cry during class, sitting beside Amu was painful and reminded her of her wasted time.

Why hadn't she spoken sooner?

The question rang in her head like a siren, causing her to almost want to grab the sides of her head until it stopped.

She regretted everything she hadn't said or done.

She had loved Amu so much so why? She had had the opportunity, was the answer in fact, that she was her own undoing? Had she perhaps doomed herself from the start?

Those questions hounded her even worse than the previous thoughts.

They also hurt a bit more to think about, if she had doomed herself, that made her the biggest enemy she had.

What would she do now? Be supportive of her love falling for someone else? That seemed unlikely even though Rima loved Amu so very much. Some things she just couldn't force herself to do.

She realized that she would be broken for awhile about this, but she needed to try to be as nice and normal as possible, though what she really wanted to do was proclaim her love and run away again.

That was all she ever spent her life doing, running away.

It need to stop, there had to be a limit, she would end up wasting her life away if she didn't.

'I'm going to be a good friend; I'm not going to be unreasonable or unsupportive. I'm not going to throw a 'tantrum' just because things didn't go my way.' she thought to herself. 'Just because things have gone bad doesn't mean that it can't get better, maybe I've hit rock bottom, so maybe the only place for me to go is up.'

Though she had these few positive thoughts, they wouldn't fix her freshly beaten and bruised heart. That would take time to heal. Though this road was going to be a long and arduous one, maybe the result would be rewarding.

Amu had sat through class quietly, she wavered between listening and day dreaming, which wasn't the best, but she couldn't help but think about the figure she had just barely seen earlier.

It didn't seem like it should matter this much but for some odd reason it did, it pestered her for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was just class.

Each class lasted about 1 hour and there were only 3 classes left after lunch, each one passing slower and slower than the last.

Time seemed to be trying to get on Amu's bad side, even though it was not living, she could've sworn it was antagonizing her, just wanting her to run out of the classroom and home where she could think in peace.

The students who admired her and tried to start conversations with her weren't helping that much either, in fact she almost instantly ended every conversation she got herself into.

'Why am I behaving so oddly, I might be slightly anti-social, but not usually this much? Perhaps I really am tired and just need a break, god I'm lazy' she thought to herself, where be her conscience when she needed it?

Soon enough though, classes ended, and everyone started cleaning up. Amu tried to catch Rima on the way out to question if she wanted to walk with her, but Rima vanished before anyone could really say anything to her.

She didn't even say goodbye. Was she perhaps angry about something?

Amu tried to think about what could've happened in the short time during lunch where she had been with Tadase.

Nothing came to mind, so she tried to ignore it, perhaps she got into a small quarrel with the other girls.

No matter, Amu could walk home by herself. So she did, and within record setting time, she arrived at her intended location.

She walked in the door with a tired sigh, it had been a long day, all she really wanted to do was sleep...but alas homework came first. She wanted to have time to go out later this week, so she may as well get her work out of the way.

She had a habit of not doing her work in time and being late for due dates. Sadly this affected her grades negatively.

Not a very great thing to have on a report card, and certainly not something many jobs would like to accept, never mind the colleges!

So she began her study session and homework assignments peacefully as no one bothered her that night, thankfully.

After exiting the classroom Rima had walked home in a huff almost stomping on the concrete, which she was happy she hadn't done as her feet would have been very sore by the time she got home!

The walk home was painful none-the-less, not because of her feet, or her back, or anything else, but because her heart and mind hurt more than ever, and there was no cure.

Once she walked through the door she was greeted with warm air, much different from the cold autumn air of outside. She closed the door her, and proceed to remove her shoes from her small feet.

She felt so weak, and helpless. She didn't want to give up yet, but it was hard to stay positive.

Was it okay if she grieved a little bit? Would god and the universe except her the same? Could she cry, just for a little while?

None of these questions would be verbally answered, instead when she entered her room she began to tear up.

Soon the water rushing down her cheeks could not be calmed or tamed; she would just have to let the sadness flow and eventually leave her. She tried to stay as quite as possible so she could hear when her parents got back from work, in truth though she just wanted to cry, loud, so loud that windows would shake and the ground would quiver under the impact of her mournful shouts. Unfortunately, this was the biggest break she could possibly catch and would remain to be.

She ended up crying longer than intended, but it felt better to release this sadness rather than keeping it inside.

Sure enough after she had finished her grief, not completely, but enough to not cry, she felt refreshed. Energized even, she felt like something had been lifted, that she could try to fix her situation.

Though it would be hard, she would get it done, after all, she really wanted this. She wanted her love back, her chance at life back. This time she would not waste it, not be stupid, she would think, and plan, and eventually gain.

This had to work, no. She would make it work, she would bend this fate to her will and control it with her actions, and she knew she was capable of doing so.

Despite having a comedy disposition, she had sure cried a lot these past few weeks. Not to say that her childhood was any better, but she was pretty sure if she cried anymore she would have surely created a small river.

She laughed a little at that idea, very silly to think that someone could cry so much, and secretly be a happy soul. Or at least she considered herself as having a happy soul, tortured, but happy.

Rima refused to be like those other girls who did nothing but go to the internet for help, rely on other people and blame them for their problems, she would take care of this herself, prove her worth. The best part was knowing that she could do it and that if she wanted it done it would be.

She finally felt different and significant among the younger women at her school, heck, all over the world. She would do what most women dared not do. Take control.

The next few weeks were tough; she had adjusted herself to seeing Amu without thinking about what she had seen before. It took her a long time before she opened up and started talking to others again as well. It was hard not to blame Amu and Tadase for what had happened, but she didn't. She also made it a rule that she didn't ask about the incident and didn't tell.

This caused stressful tension when the three of them were together, but Rima managed to control herself to a regular level.

She also began to ask more questions about Amu and discuss topics with her, if she was going to confess to Amu she wanted to do it in the most straight forward, positive, and private way possible. Rima also wanted to make sure that Amu would not be too shocked; she wanted her to feel comfortable to an extent.

This was a big thing and definitely not an easy thing to say or hear. She knew that she couldn't save Amu from being surprised, but she could break it down for her so that it wasn't putting her in the spotlight, but was helping her understand instead.

The weeks that past definitely felt important to Rima, as she discovered so many things about Amu, and planned how she was going to tell her. She also felt that she had accomplished a higher relationship status with her, and was proud to call herself one of Hinamori Amu's best friends.

Rima quite enjoyed the time that she spent with Amu; in fact she considered it one of the most important times in her day, heck, in her life.

She would not trade it for a thing in the world.

Amu had been up to other things that week, mostly consisting of wondering if her love life was important at her age.

'Perhaps not, but that does that mean that I'm not ready for one?' she questioned herself about this, there was indeed a person she liked, but if relationships were not expected at her age, should she have one?

She certainly wanted one.

Amu wasn't too sure that it was a good enough reason, but she wanted it to be.

She wanted to be smart, and start a meaningful relationship when she was ready, but how exactly does one know when the time is right? Does it just happen one day, or is it a process or perhaps maybe you just guess?

She hoped it was the sooner mentioned rather than the last. She wanted to know, not guess, but something told her that life would not be so courteous as to give her an easy pass.

Hard work and thinking was what this was going to take, she knew that she would need to try to figure some things about herself out, and though the answer to some questions would not come easily, she would eventually figure it out.

She spent her days studying, and figuring out things like, her orientation, who she liked, what she wanted to be, what she wanted to improve and what she liked about herself. Most questions had an answer and just as she had anticipated, some did not come easy.

Some questions still hadn't been answered after a few weeks, but it had been a good couple weeks none-the-less.

She began to notice that Rima was behaving differently, not in a bad way, but she was not as sad or distant as she had seemed. She was back to her cute friendly self, and that was comforting, Amu wondered if perhaps her friends were also trying to set things straight, so to speak, and figure things out.

Perhaps there would be a surplus of such things this year that brought even more comfort into her research, and caused her to confide in others, trust them.

At the end of the third week the person she had learned to trust the most was Rima, there was something about her that made her very easy to talk to, and Amu loved that about her.

She was easy-going and yet very straightforward when she gave Amu advice. She listened until the end, and made sure to ask questions before giving her final answer.

Amu had also learned these skills and began to apply them to her regular life, and the results were astounding. She found that people also began to trust her, and treat her like a mature person.

It was certainly a change from being harassed by people who wanted to be cool, or stand out.

She liked it.

Then one afternoon on a Saturday she caught herself hanging out with Rima and beginning to talk about things that had been weighing on them.

Amu talked about how she was figuring out who she was, and wanted to be. This was intriguing to Rima, who loved to listen to Amu no matter what she said, she would be there for her.

The park became very quiet and Rima turned to face Amu, she gripped her hand lightly and said in a quiet but calm and clear tone "There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you."

Amu was a little worried, she hadn't seen Rima this serious in a while.

"Please, I need you to understand what I'm going to be talking about, it is very important to me, and I think it is about time I was honest with you. I think you deserve to know the truth, and I have kept it long enough." Rima's voice wavered a little bit near the end, but her facial expression remained composed and calm.

"Yes, anything, I would be happy to listen. What is it?" Amu replied, remembering all the times that Rima had helped her, figuring it was time to give back.

The swings on the swing set across from them squeaked a little as the cold air blew through the park's trees. It caused a small rustling noise that mixed in with the squeak. Everything was serene in that moment. Then Rima opened her mouth slowly, making sure Amu understood, and she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Amu I..." She cut off, voice cracking, her composure was breaking.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this far, I really hope my writing is improving somewhat. I also hope that the story isn't too boring or dragged out, I want it to be enjoyable, not horrible. Please leave a comment telling me about what you liked, or disliked, what i could improve on, anything would be nice. I do check out the pages of everyone who comments and I do read your work, so here is the names of the people who have commented or Favorited so far (please be sure to take a look at their work as well!)_

_-Animecouples33_

_-Animegirl721_

_-Golden-Garden_

_-Kamel2711XD_

_-Queenzeze_

_(and two guests of whom I do not know the name, but I want to thank you both as well!)_

_Thank you everyone._

_~Yuuma Chii_


End file.
